PGSM: Love and Lust
by Thundercracker
Summary: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon universe. A collection of erotic tales which take place during a single night of love and lust for the characters. My first erotica fic, rated Mature for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**PGSM: Love and Lust**

**Minako/Rei**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of it's respected owner. Good reading.**

After months of touring abroad, Minako Aino has finally come home to some well deserved R&R. The schedule was demanding, as were the constant rehearsals, costume changes, the amount of interviews, and whatever else came with being a famous singer.

The woman grabbed her luggage from a secured area next to the baggage claim. She quickly checked the two luggage bags, and once satisfied nothing was missing, this time anyway, she nodded to the guard whom suddenly handed Minako a picture of the idol and asked for an autograph, which the woman happily obliged.

"Minako." Said a muffled voice from the woman's handbag.

She opened up the red leather bag and out popped a white, plush toy cat. "What is it, Artemis?" Whispered Minako, careful not to draw unwanted attention.

"All the stuff in there is crushing me." He explained. "Besides all the moving and bussling in the dark is making me sick."

Minako came to a stop and looked through the expensive sack. "Minako." Said the toy feline. "I didn't vomit or anything. Besides, I'm a stuffed toy, and I have no mouth. How am I going to do that anyway?"

"Yeah, that's true." Agreed the soft spoken woman. She decided to carry him in her arm, and continued her walk to the terminal exit. A sudden tap on her shoulder caught Minako by surprise, Artemis sunk himself into her coat, and the woman slowly turned.

"Oi!" Called a mysterious female voice. "Hey, you."

Minako looked up, then relaxed her composure and smiled. "Usagi."

"Heeyyy!" Greeted the happy, odango haired woman. "Minako, I'm so glad you're back!"

Cradled in Usagi's arm, a purple stuff cat looked up and added her greet. "Artemis, Minako. It's good to see you again."

A white, stuffed head poked out of it's hiding place. "Usagi, Luna!" Said Artemis. "How I've missed you both!"

"Thanks, I've missed you guys too. Hey, where's Mamoru?" Queried the idol.

"He went to get coffee. But he'll be...oh! There he is." Answered the spirited Usagi.

Minako looked at the two lovers embrace, and wondered if the same would ever happen to her. She closed her eyes and imagined herself holding a lover of her own. The idol held her companion tight, ran a hand along the her lover's soft, elegant cheek, and through her long, soft black haired, and then Minako suddenly snapped back to reality. _Whoa. Whoa. I'm not like that, especially with someone like her. _Minako thought to herself about the daydream turned. Though, it wasn't the first time such images appeared.

"Minako." Called the joyful Usagi. "Ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm ready." Replied Minako, slightly confused from the sudden snap back to reality.

* * *

Outside the Hikawa Shrine, a lone miko swept away the many fallen leaves that littered the front of the old temple. The long black haired woman continued her task, but became distracted by a ringing sound from inside the edifice. She leaned the broom up against one of the pillars and entered her workplace.

The call display showed a familiar number. "Hi, Makoto. What's up?"

*****Hi, Rei.***** Answered the female voice. *****I just got a call from Usagi. Minako's back from her tour. Usagi, and Mamoru want to have a party.*****

"A party? I don't know, I'm really busy."

*****Rei, I know how you and Minako never seen eye-to-eye.***** Replied the tomboy. *****Ami's going and so am I. It's been a really longtime since we've seen eachother, and Usagi is all gun ho about us being together again. It would mean alot to her if you came, Rei.*****

Rei Hino flopped on her bed and huffed. She was annoyed. Annoyed at Makoto's attempt of guilt tripping her into attending the close nit social, but gave in. "Alright, Mako. I'll go."

*****Great!***** Happily replied the boyish woman. *****Usagi's gonna love to hear this. Oh! Just one request, though.*****

"What's that?"

*****Bring booze.*****

Rei huffed and tossed the cellphone. She left her room, deciding to go back to her previous task. Once at the doorway, the woman noticed a young couple admiring the different coloured leaves. They held hands, and kissed passionately. Rei pondered on how it felt to be embraced by someone who felt the same about you as you did about them, however, love and romance had never been part of her vocabulary. Rei stood by her convictions all her life, but seeing lovers during her daily travels picked at her. Should the senshi of fire finally cool her jets?

Rei looked at the time, and realized she need to get ready. _Minako._ The woman thought. _It might be nice to see Venus. _Rei then suddenly shook her head at the thought of Minako's Sailor Senshi form. _I mean it be nice to see Minako again._

* * *

Usagi struggled but managed to swallow the red wine before she burst out in laughter at Makoto's joke. Mamoru smiled and chuckled at the sight her squinting face, Makoto laughed, Ami snickered, while Minako and Rei merely smiled. Yes, it was great to finally have everyone together again.

"I'll go get some more." Said Rei once the last glass of wine was poured. "Usagi, where did you put the stuff I brought?" She called out after a quick search of the cupboards.

"Should be next to...ummm."

"I'll go help her." Replied Minako.

Inside the kitchen, Rei slipped and fell, and dragged Minako along. The idol landed on top, and both lazily stared into eachother's eyes. Their heartbeats suddenly increased so much that both felt the other's heart thumping away. Minako slowly lifted herself off and helped Rei to her feet.

"You Ok?" Queried a short breathed Rei.

"I'm....yeah...I'm Ok." Came the slow, broken reply from the breathless Minako.

"We should get back to the table." Said Rei in a soft voice. "Before the others wonder..."

"Yeah...we should." Came the quick reply.

They soon broke eye contact, but realized they still held eachother's hands. They relaxed and slowly slid their hands free. Rei silently admired how soft Minako's hands were, while Minako appreciated how warm the miko's touch was. They rejoined the others, but never said a word to eachother for the rest of the party.

After the festivities were over for the evening, the guests began to make their exits. Makoto hugged Usagi and thanked her for a wonderful eveining, then carried a very drunken Ami to their awaiting taxi. Rei and Minako gave their best wishes and thank yous to their gracious hosts Usagi and Mamoru.

Rei grabbed the door to her awaiting taxi, then looked over and noticed Minako walking away, but no other ride was around. "Hey, Minako!" Called Rei. "You...want to share my cab?"

The idol smiled and nodded. The cab pulled away from the curb and drove off with it's pair of passengers in the seat. Minako dropped her purse on the car floor and reached down to get it, as did Rei. Their hands touched, and both women paused momentarily. Rei's heart suddenly beat faster, the softness of her companion's skin gave her goosebumps. She retracted her hand and sat back up when Minako reclaimed purse. The idol's breathing was a little shaky as she rummaged around in the handbag.

"Damn." She said. "I left my keys in my hotel room."

Rei swallowed hard, and looked over at her fellow passenger. "Ummm...you could...stay the night at the shrine." She then focused her attention to the back of the driver's seat. "That is...if you want too."

"Ummm,...Ok." Minako slowly replied.

* * *

Once at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei opened the door, and entered the bedroom with Minako in tow. "You want something to drink?" Queried the nervous miko.

"Yes, thank you." Returned an equally nervous answer.

The women drank wine from Rei's personal stock as they sat on the edge of Rei's bed, with the miko suddenly getting up to refill her glass.

"Oh, I'll show you were the linen and blankets are kept." Voiced Rei as she put down her glass on a nearby table. She went for the door, but lost her footing on the area rug, and fell upon the unprepared idol. The two laid flat on the bed, one felt the warm breath of the other, hearts thumped, then in one small act of want, Rei lowered her head and kissed Minako on her soft lips.

Minako said nothing, and returned the favor. The idol and the miko sat up, continued to touch lips and began to remove eachother's clothes. Once she was down to her undergarments, Rei stopped and looked the her partner in the eyes.

"Is this right?" Asked the soft voice miko.

Minako gently pressed her body against the miko's and replied softly. "It...it feels like it does."

Rei kissed her again, then pushed herself slightly away. "I've...never been....with anyone. I..."

"It's Ok." Whispered the idol. "I'll teach you."

She moved in and laid the miko down on her back, her kisses further pushed the miko into a state of pleasure. Minako sat up again, removed her own undergarments, and did the same to the miko. The idol ran her hands up the moaning woman's legs, and parted them once she reach her partner's crotch, revealing something about the miko she never expected. Minako smiled and rubbed her fingers against Rei's clean shaven groin. She gasped and let out a loud moan as Minako massaged, kissed, and sucked at her loins. The miko was reaching her boiling point. Rei's body shook and pulsed with every peck, suckle and lick, the movements and noises of the woman excited Minako like never before.

The idol has had lovers before, but this was something different. Never has she had this kind of control and power over another person, and it felt good. Minako retracted one of her busy hands, and placed it to her own bald pelvic region, then moaned as she passionately massaged herself. Her emotions ran ammuck as she continued on the miko and herself, and could feel a pressure build up inside.

Minako moved up the woman's body, kissing all along the way to Rei's neck, and face, all the while letting her magic fingers continue where her lips and tongue left off. She gasped loudly when Minako massaged her breasts, and suckled at her nipples. Minako felt her fingers being compressed inside the miko's loins as muscles began to pulse and contract, this beckoned the idol to further push Rei to the peak of the plateau, and with a little more stimulation, the miko was pushed over the edge. An intense sensation of pleasure flooded Rei's body and mind as she climaxed, her pelvic muscles contracted and pulsed, and she let out a low toned moan as the euphoric feeling passed.

Rei leaned up and frenched the idol. "That was..." She huffed, a little short of breath. "That was...wow."

Minako smiled, and ran her free hand through her partner's hair. "That's why I'm the Senshi of love."

"...and lust." Added the satisfied Rei. She looked down and noticed what the idol's other hand was doing, then had an idea of her own. Rei brought the idol's busy hand up, and sucked on the moist fingers. "Mmmmm."

Minako moaned at the feeling of her partner's lips wraped around her digits. She was enjoying it so much she placed her free hand on her crotch and passionately stroked. Minako felt a pressure build up inside, and breathed heavier as the sensation continued to rise. Rei glared down again to see the idol was at it once more, and decided to return the idol's favor.

"Allow me." Spoke Rei in a seducing tone.

The miko laid her down, the pressure inside the idol about to boil over at any time. Rei motioned herself to the idol's groin area, removed the stroking hand, and pressed her lips against Minako's shaved vulva. The miko's kisses and licks drove the idol to the edge, and with each moan and pelvic movement, Rei pressed further. Minako leaned her head back and with a few strokes of the miko's tongue inside her person, the idol went over the edge. Minako let out a long moan as the orgasm took over for several moments, then soon relaxed once the euphoric sensation made its way through.

Rei cuddled next to her partner, and pulled a large, red coloured blanket over them both. She looked at the idol'd eyes, and said with a soft tone. "You really know how to love...with lust."

Minako stared into the miko's eyes, and replied in kind. "Light my fire anytime, lover."

They held each other before drifting off, and in that time, they each wondered what will happen afterward. Was this all because of an inner desire for physical pleasure? Or was it something more? The Senshis of Venus and Mars never seen eye to eye, and were always at each other's throat, but did have a great respect for each other. Was that respect merely just a mask for what they truly felt for eachother?


	2. Chapter 2

**PGSM: Love and Lust**

**Makoto/Motoki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. Any other copyrighted material found in this story is the property of it's respected owner. Good reading.**

"Honey!" Called the woman upon entering the house. "I'm back!"

"How was the party, Mako?" Replied the inquisitive voice from the kitchen.

"It was great." Makoto said to her lover, then entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Vodka. "Was real good to be with everyone again. We haven't done that in a such a long time. Ami drank so much I had to carry her out."

"I'm sorry I missed it." Rebutted Motoki with slight disappointment. He surprised the woman by grabbing her when her back was turned, then kissed her neck.

"Motoki!" She bellowed with surprise then turned to face him. "What's with you? Feeling kinda frisky?" Giggled Mako as she sipped from her glass. The influx of new, and harder alcohol, bringing back the lost buzz.

"Just glad to see you." He briefly explained to his tipsy wife.

"Uh huh." She teased.

"How were Minako and Rei?"

Mako thought about that for some moments, especially since the alcoholic sensation made it harder to think straight. "You know what, I don't think they said anything to each other. I just hope they took separate cabs, don't want to imagine what would happen if they left together."

Motoki pressed her against the counter, took a swig of her glass, and french kissed his loving wife whom, despite being surprised by his actions again, didn't resist.

The boyish woman giggled, and gave him a peck on the lips. "You are frisky aren't you?" She quickly downed the rest of her drink, and slowly walked to the living room, a little shake of the hips as she strolled away teased the man to follow.

Motoki grabbed her arm and spun the woman around. She gasped at the move, but didn't resist his aggressiveness, and only chuckled, then submitted to his touches. Makoto was Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi of love and thunder, the strong arm, and combative one of the group. However, despite all her strength and aggressive demeanour, Mako liked to be dominated from time to time. A helpless maiden to the sexual aggressions of her lover. And tonight she was the maiden.

* * *

He pushed Mako onto the couch, and slowly crouched down as the smiling woman tried to slide her way back. She gasped as he grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the furniture.

"What are you going to do to me, you fiend?" Teased Mako with a tone innocence, and helplessness.

Motoki pulled off his shirt, and pants while Mako looked on. She placed her hands behind her head, and bit down on her lower lip once Motoki unzipped her jeans and slid them off along with her sexy thong. He slid his hands between her smooth legs and parted them once he reached the pelvic area, and exposed her clean shaven vulva. The passion filled man leaned in and kissed and licked his way around his lover's moist, and aroused vulva.

The tomboy bit her lower lip again then let out a long, and deep sounding moan, then suddenly let out a yelp as her lover's tongue caressed and slid it's way inside her person. A pressure began to build inside her as the pleasurable sensation pushed toward ecstasy, and she wanted more. He then halted his actions and kissed his way up her form, and planted a passionate kiss on her parted lips.

"Mmmmmmm." Moaned the woman as she tasted her lover's soaked lips and tongue.

He leaned back and pulled off his boxer shorts. Mako carefully massaged his phallus with her feet, then looked at his bedroom eyes once she was satisfied he was ready. The man pushed his lover's legs apart, and slowly entered the moist and warm vulva. She moaned and groaned with every thrust he made, the pressure inside her pelvis about to boil over. He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on her vulva where it immediately began rubbing, and soothing. The feeling of her own hand stroking and her lover's member thrusting finally drove Makoto over the edge as the euphoric pleasure took control over her mind and body for several moments. She relaxed the grip on her crotch, and slowly unwrapped her legs around Motoki's waist, and softly kissed him.

"We should get washed up." Said the woman as she got up with the help of her lover.

Motoki simply smiled and nodded. Mako pulled of her own shirt and bra, then glanced back at her standing lover.

"You coming?" She asked with an innocent voice as she walked away, the movement of her hips and buttocks teasing him.

* * *

Motoki helped Mako in the shower as the warm water sprayed from above. "You were wonderful, honey." Said Mako as she kissed him passionately, but stopped as she felt something hard pressing against her crotch. "Why are you still hard? You didn't finish?"

He smiled then gave a peck on her forehead. "All that mattered to me was you." He replied softly.

Mako grinned. "You need yours too."

The naked, and wet Makoto squeezed a clear looking gel from a tube and massaged the liquid all over his stiff member. He leaned his head back and moaned at the enjoyable massage she gave him. Satisfied of the generous application of the gel, Mako faced the ceramic wall and pressed her body against it, then looked back and wiggled her butt.

Motoki pulled on her hips slightly, and pressed his swollen member against Mako's bottom. He then pushed out the same clear gel from the tube, and generously rubbed it between her buttocks. The woman closed her eyes, and bit her lower lip as a pair of fingers slowly enter her backside, the movement of the digits felt so good she moaned, and began to slowly pant. The man leaned over and approached for a kiss. Her tongue hung out as she huffed, and he wrapped his tongue around hers and followed through with a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmm." Moaned the aroused Mako from the passion of the kiss and the sensation in her backside. "You can have me." She whispered to him.

Motoki gave her a peck on the lips and whispered back. "Love you."

He slowly retracted his fingers from their work then placed himself behind the aroused woman, and carefully inserted his gel covered phallus inside Mako's well lubricated backside. Mako opened her mouth slightly but held her breath as the swollen phallus slid deeper. The steam from the shower began to fill the tub, but the pair took no notice.

Mako closed her eyes, and let out moans as she relished from the pleasure of her lover's steady thrusts. She then gasped as one of her hands was placed on her crotch and she began to massage the swollen, and still sensitive area. A pressure within her person quickly began to build and push the woman to another euphoric feeling, the sensitivity of her vulva from the previous climax only hurried the process.

Motoki felt his lover tense up steadily, and enjoyed the feeling of his member being squeezed with every thrust, which moved him close to a euphoria of his own. The lovers continued their showery escapade, until one has finally reach the plateau. The man firmly grasped Mako's hips, and let out a long moan of his own as a euphoric sensation flooded his body, and his member pulsed away as the orgasm ran it's course. The tomboyish woman, feeling her lover's phallus pulse and pump, tensed up herself as she reached her own climax.

The man leaned up against his lover, and pressed her body up against the ceramic wall of the spacious shower. "You were great." He said with a soft tone as he kissed her on the cheek.

"So were you." She huffed with a sign of exhaustion in her voice. She then brought up her hand that was on her vulva, and sucked at the juice covered fingers. "MMmmmmm."

"Save some for me." Smiled Motoki. He gently grabbed her wrist, and sucked her fingers of what ever fluid was left. "Yummy."

The loving pair kissed briefly, then washed one another under the very warm spray of the shower head.

* * *

Motoki pulled back the blankets and got the bed ready for a long waited slumber. He climbed in, and laid back resting his weary head on the pillow. Mako, dressed in nothing but a flannel pyjama top that didn't cover anything bellow her stomach, soon joined him, and rested her head on his chest.

"You are amazing." He said in a soft tone.

"I love you." She replied in kind.

Motoki gently stroked the sleepy woman's cheek, and wasn't long until he fell asleep. Mako stayed awake, though just barely, and relented on how the evening went. She enjoyed seeing Minako again, and being with everyone was a real pleasure as well. The sight of Usagi almost spewing wine, and Ami drinking herself stupid was one for the memories. Though Mako did find it sort of odd that Rei and Minako didn't fight in the slightest during the party, in fact she doesn't even remember if they even said a word to each other. They did leave Usagi's house together, but the tomboy wondered if they shared a taxi. If that was the case, she hoped Minako and Rei didn't torment one another too much.

The woman yawned and began to doze off herself, but not before thinking about the drunken Ami. _Hope she's alright._ The woman thought to herself, then fell asleep.


End file.
